


Phantom Slave

by littleartemis



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is convinced to dress up in Sam's clothes and bumps into Dash who takes an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Slave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR USE OF SLURS

Standing in one of the stalls of the locker room, he hoped he was alone. After Sam’s dare that he would not walk around the school in the embarrassing clothes, he was left wondering how she was ever able to convince him to enter the school like this. The mini skirt was too high cut, the shirt as well, both revealing plenty of skin on his slim frame. There was also the thong that disturbed him, riding up his ass, leaving him to squirm at the strange feeling of having something there. There was also the makeup she had chased him down to apply to his face. If she did not see him wearing this outfit after class, he would be in trouble. At least she got the easy part of the bargain, wearing his clothes. 

Exiting the stall, he bent over for a moment to adjust the boots before continuing to walk, stopping as he almost walked into the person he did not want to see. The muscled chest of Dash Baxter was right in front of him, and he refused to look up into the blue eyes of the jock who had been picking on him for years. He was only lucky after the big reveal that the blond had left him alone. Though after this, he was not so sure the big guy would continue to ignore him. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Fentina.” He could hear the cruel laugh, wincing as he backed away, wanting to groan in dismay at the fact that his least favourite person was cornering him. 

Sighing, he tried to be a bit tougher, shaking some of the dark hair from his eyes as he tried to make contact with the bulky male’s. “Back off Dash. I’m not in the mood for you right now.” As he said that, the other teen was coming closer, leaving Danny with his back against the wall, staring up into the blond’s eyes. “What do you want…?” he was shaking as one hand reached out to play with the black top he wore. It was tight enough to reveal the brunet’s lack of muscle, and thin enough to have him trembling under the softness of the jock’s touch.

“Just wondering why you’re dressed up like Manson…” he bent over a little, a blush coating the blond’s cheeks a nice colour, startling Danny for a moment. Though he was quickly distracted as Dash tugged at the skirt, smirking as he discovered where the straps for the thong lead. “Nice underwear.” 

His hands darted out to cover the front of his skirt, staring at Dash’s chest, embarrassed. “S-stop that…” he hit one curious hand as it moved to tug at the skirt again, biting his lip as the jock laughed. “I mean it!” he was trembling as Dash leaned in, his breath hot against Danny’s neck, kissing it. One arm wrapped loosely around the ghost boy’s waist, pulling him in close. Not giving him any room to escape from the other’s embrace. “D-Dash…?” his voice was uncertain, looking up to stare into intense blue eyes. 

“You look hot dressed up like this, Fenton…” was the only reply before the brunet was silenced, the blond’s lips capturing his own in a fierce kiss. Startled, Danny did not know what to do, freezing for a moment, moaning as a shy tongue pressed against his lips. Melting into the stronger arms, he wrapped his own uncertainly around the other’s neck, holding onto him. 

The tongue poked and prodded until Danny’s mouth finally opened, allowing access; his own reaching out to touch Dash’s. It made the brunet shake at the foreign taste of another male, pressing in further, testing and exploring. A small part of him that still had feelings for Sam told him this was wrong, but it was his last year in high school, and she had dumped him so long ago…

Pulling the blond in close, tight, he made a noise as the jock began to work on his neck, squirming. His heart was racing, expecting someone to walk in at any moment. He was not one for anything…deviant. Sam had to practically tie him down to stop him from running most of the time. The farthest he had been on his own was kissing, and hand holding…anything sexual was far from his mind. 

It was why when a hand slid up his thigh, he squirmed, trying to pull away. It was beginning to get to be a little too much, especially considering he tried to be assertive in his heterosexuality. Though Sam kept saying he must be gay for liking his ass played with…

“D-Dash! S-Stop! Someone could come in…” he squeaked a little as the thong was tugged at, tightening on his balls, and his hardening length.

“’S what makes this hot…” Dash laughed against his neck. “An’ if you really didn’t want it, you could go ghost, and run off…admit it, Fenton, you like this…” he smirked against Danny’s neck, spreading the brunets thighs with his own. “Y’ like being dominated like this…” 

Swallowing, he felt his face heat up, “n-no!” though it was an obvious lie with how hard he was. “D-Do not! A-and I can’t…school made me promise not to, unless there’s an emergency…” he bit his lip as Dash’s knee grinded against his erection.

Laughing softly, he continued to feel the ghost-boy up. “Either way, ‘bout time I showed some appreciation for you, ‘eh? Since you look so hot like that…” there was something he was not saying, but Danny did not press for it, too distracted feeling the blond’s fullness pressed against him, suppressed by its cloth confines. 

“Oh…oh fuck, Dash…” he was not one for swearing normally, but god did the friction feel good. 

It was times like this, he wanted to curse himself. Sam had warned him he was too submissive for his own good, he had not considered it till after she had cornered him one time. She had shown him how, despite his aggressive nature, once cornered by someone more ‘alpha’ then him, he was as submissive as a kitten, and it definitely showed…

Dash also played the part well, throughout school he was seen as the ‘alpha’ among the boys. He was the king of Casper High. And in his current position, Danny felt a lot like the ‘queen’. Though, it was likely a onetime thing…maybe a bet, or dare. The jock was not gay, neither was Danny…he just…liked being dominated it seemed…there was even more, and it was why he was so excited now, a love for exhibitionism, humiliation…even a few other things Sam had gotten him to try out, that only really seemed to work so long as his partner was aggressive and dominant…and Dashiel Baxter was both. 

“Well, well, well, Fentina…looks like the little fag likes this…” the blond was sneering as he reached down to slide the brunet’s underwear down a little, revealing his leaking length. When he tried to stutter out a reply, he was silenced, his balls cupped gently, and squeezed. “Should wait for the sports teams to come in, and spank you in front of them…” he growled against Danny’s ear, making the brunet stiffen, a low, unwanted moan leaving his throat. 

The blond laughed at that, “you like that idea, don’t you Fentina? Although from what I’ve heard, you like a lot more than just that…” he breathed out, making the brunet freeze, wanting to whimper at the implication. Was this a set up…? Out of nowhere, a leather collar was wrapped around his neck, clasped at the back. The dog tag was settled at the front, and he stared down at it curiously, still rocking on the blond’s leg. As the bulkier figure moved to push down his pants and underwear, he was distracted. 

Blue eyes widened, taking in the sight of possibly the biggest dick he had ever seen, or even heard of. Long, and thick, it dwarfed his own by a long shot. He swallowed, wondering for a moment if he could even possibly take something like that into himself. It was monstrous…

Quickly, he got to see just how huge it was as Dash suddenly smacked him behind the knees, throwing him down to sit on his ankles, staring up at the larger male. “Suck on it…I’ll get you ready after…” Dash’s voice was husky, cheeks red as he stared down at the dolled up ghost boy. 

Danny stared at it for a moment, worried. It was not his first time sucking cock, but all other times it was a fake dick that Sam had strapped on…shaking a little, he took it in hand, before sliding the head into his mouth, tongue running along smooth skin. Eyes closing, he moaned, considering touching himself as he pleasured the jock. But, Dash said he had plans for him…as well it might look a bit too gay for his tastes for the time being…

Blue eyes watching the blond’s expressions, he bobbed his head, before pulling the length out, tongue running over the length, and slit. It was all testing; he only knew what he liked while receiving head, so it had to go on that basis sadly. With all of the sounds the other teen was making though, he must not be doing too badly. His moans and growls of pleasure encouraging the ghost boy to do more. 

After a little while, Dash pulled him off his cock, panting. “Stand up,” he grunted out, pulling at Danny to do as ordered. “Turn around, and put your hands on the wall…” once he was in position, he pulled something out, before he lifted Danny’s skirt, urging the brunet to free one hand and hold onto it. Then, pushing the thong aside, he slide two fingers into the ghost boy’s entrance, drawing a gasp from the teen. 

Squirming a little, the ghost boy moaned weakly, head resting on the wall as the unfamiliar fingers wriggled and hooked within him. Small sounds of pleasure escaped him, having to admit to himself that he did so love being tormented like this. The feeling of being filled, out of control, at someone else’s mercy...it was a small high for him. Rocking back onto the fingers, trying to control his sluttish noises as the blond prepared him to be entered. Filled by the huge length that was still stuck in his mind right now.

Holding tightly to his skirt, he bit his lip, face reddening further, his ears hot with the blush as he felt Dash move his thong once more. He was tugging at it, grumbling a little about it being in the way. By the sounds of it, he would have removed them, but they looked ‘too sexy right where they are’. 

They were pushed out of the way as the blond continued to finger Danny’s hole, stretching it well. All three moving and spreading, the jock panting as he kissed one of the brunet’s ass cheeks, making his pet whimper. He slapped the other testingly, watching as the flesh bounced, the halfa letting out a startled cry, before moaning softly. They would have to experiment with that some time.

Feeling the smaller male was suitably ready, Dash stood, towering over the other as he turned him so they could kiss viciously. He plundered the others mouth with his tongue, hands lifting the other up, holding his thighs as he positioned him over his length. The lithe legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, his arms wrapping around the blonds neck as he leaned into the kiss hungrily. The jocks hands then moved to pull Danny’s thong aside, before positioning his cock at the others entrance, pushing it in slowly drawing light moans from the brunet, not seeming to feel the slightest of discomfort.

The halfa seemed to not even remember or consider who it was fucking him, where they were, or that in the beginning he had not wanted this. It was all about the feeling of a real cock within him now, how Dash dominated him. How he was being pressed against the changing room wall, and pounded into roughly, the way the blond was biting him, and how his strong hands were holding his legs up, eager for a better angle. 

Danny screamed into Dash’s mouth at the change of position, gasping as his sweet spot was hit. He had felt this a few times when he was dating Sam, but had completely forgotten about it. Now he was arching, and panting as the blond drilled his cock within the brunet, drawing sweet cries and moans from his lips.

His nails dug into the flesh of the jocks back, scraping along his shoulder blades as he threw his head back in unbelievable pleasure. Dash began to kiss along his neck, biting down on his Adam's apple, teeth sinking in, threatening to tear skin as he pounded into the other roughly, fueled by the thoughts that someone may come in and help him in playing with his willing slut. Maybe Kwan...he seemed to like submissive little bitches as much as the blond did. 

He was distracted from his thoughts at the milking tightness, signalling that Danny was getting close to his orgasm. Panting and writhing under all the attention the dominant jock was giving him. Groaning as the other continued to drive his length against the undulating sluts prostate, pressing against it continually, threatening to drive the young man insane with pleasure. 

The tightness was pulling him in close though, and he knew it might be best not to overwhelm the already insane with ecstasy teen. Both of them also had classes to get to later...he could convince the team to help him in training his pet later. Until then, he had to bring his little slut to climax, pounding into him as he changed positions a little more, hips driving his length in and out of the tight hole.

The moans were becoming more insistent as Danny’s nails dug into Dash’s flesh, urging him to let him orgasm. Legs tightening their grasp around the jock as he came closer and closer to his peak. Grunting, he gave into those silent plea’s, thrusting hard as he kissed along Danny’s jaw, urging him to release. 

And with the others attentions, he did right between them, shooting off over their skin and clothes, chest heaving as he panted with the force of his orgasm, falling limp on the jock. He moaned weakly as the other continued to thrust in and out of him, trying to seek his own release. It was a little while later that he filled Danny’s tight hole, the sound of people entering the locker room echoing in the distance. 

It had Danny alert and squirming in and instant, eyes wide as he saw the football team filing in behind Dash. One in particular focused on him, the others passing as if this were completely normal to see their star player fucking the Phantom in the locker room. Kwan was looking over the sweating pair, smirking a little. He was slow, but he was obviously interested, making Danny swallow as he held tight to the blond, who turned his head, smirking for his friend. 

“Wanna join?”


End file.
